random naruto story segment 0
by ginpei yakushi
Summary: tha intro....
1. Chapter 1

Hiya ya'll ^^

this is tha first work...

hehehe although i mistakenly uploaded tha second one first ^^

gomene^^

anywayz...this is supposed ta be intro...

intentionally written like if a female wrote it ...hehehe^^

notice there are soundtrack names...meaning that that soundtrack plays at that time...

enjoy^^

**Chapter 1 – The introduction of the new character…**

**A New Chapter Begins – The Chunnin Exams!**

_**[Soundtrack: Raikiri-Toshiro Masuda]**_

…Sasuke managed to hit Kankuro on the wrist with a rock and Kankuro dropped the little boy. Turning around, Kankuro openly challenged Sasuke to a fight.

Gaara appears and ordered Kankuro to stop and Kankuro did so trembling apologizes to Gaara for 'stepping across the line'.

Meanwhile, the Sound Nins catch sight of team 7 and the sand team and immediately pinpointed their competition – Gaara and Sasuke. A couple of branches above them stooped a shadowed silent figure.

Gaara caught sight of the figure in his position upside down and after stopping Kankuro and apologizing to team 7, he said out loud "Come down whoever you are".

The figure's eyes opened revealing shining red ones and it jumped to the ground and landed again in a stooping position. It was a girl.

She wore a black short sleeved overcoat buttoned at the stomach area, a black blouse underneath, long black gloves, short skirt, long boots, and had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

Sasuke asked who she was and she answered in a whisper "I have no obligation to answer your question".

Then Kankuro chuckled and Gaara disappeared from his position on the tree and reappeared standing a couple feet from the girl.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the desert)". He stated openly. "What is your name?"

"Gaiatsu…Ankoku" came her reply, closing her eyes, directed a comment to Sasuke "That is how you ask a stranger their name."

When she finished her statement, Naruto burst into laughter, pointing at Sasuke "I guess you're not that cool huh Sasuke!" …

"Shut up Naruto! Gaiatsu and Sasuke said at the same time and took a quick glance at each other.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked surprised.

She turned her back on them… "You'll know why with time." …and disappeared in a poof of grey smoke.

_**Hmmm…full white overcoat, white shoes, black hair, pale skin, nice figure, long fingers, seems pretty intelligent, smooth talk and moves…I'm no match for her! I hope Sasuke doesn't like her!**_ Sakura thought.

"Kankuro, Temari, we're outta here…" Gaara said quietly.

"Yea" his siblings replied and the trio left as well…

"Wow! Naruto, that girl knows your name!" Konohamaru said.

"Yea, because I'm cool too you know!" Naruto said smirking.

"Stop talking nonsense Naruto!" Sakura yelled and landed a hard punch on his face and he landed a couple yards from Konohamaru…

**Chapter 2 – Around the 1****st**** part of the chunnin exams…**

…team 7 walked towards a door where 2 bullies were and would not let anyone pass.

"I told you all already! No weak person will pass here!" one of the bullies said pushing Tenten down.

"This isn't even the third floor!" Sasuke said. "It's all a genjutsu! We can see through that you know!"

"Well obviously the rest doesn't see that…" a voice responded from behind…

They all turned and saw Gaiatsu and two other males walking towards them.

"Get out of the way or you'll hear from us!" one of the boys on Gaiatsu's team threatened.

"Shut up Yoni! Someone is dealing with this already so why waste your breath…" Gaiatsu said impatiently. "Stop being an asshole…"

"Whatever!" Yoni shot back dramatically.

_**[Soundtrack: Raising Fighting Spirit-Toshiro Masuda]**_ _**  
**_

Gaiatsu grabbed Yoni's collar and slammed at the nearest wall "You gonna still act like an ass? Or should I kill you now?" She asked quietly but with deep sinister in her voice shaking him as she spoke.

His feet were off the ground. All eyes are on them. Clearly there was fear in the eyes of the people watching…so was Yoni's.

"S-so-sorry!" Yoni stammered and stepping back, still lifting him, Gaiatsu threw him at the wall near the bullies. Yoni slammed with a hard thud, wall cracking around him.

_**Whoa…who is she?! How come she's so strong?!**_ Asked herself with anime eyes (O.O).

A couple feet away stood a boy with white eyes and long hair. He stood observing the teams quietly.

Turning back, Sasuke said "let us through."

"No way!" the bully replied and both of them began with a kick at each other when… 'PYAK!' A boy with green spandex clothes stopped them by holding off their kicks.

Letting go, the boy approached Sakura.

_**[Soundtrack: Kakashi's Theme- Toshiro Masuda]**_

"Hi. I'm Rock Lee and you must be Sakura."

"Yes I am." Sakura answered glancing in Sasuke's direction.

"Please have the honor and be my girl." Lee said with a nice guy pose.

"N-nooo way!" Sakura stammered out.

"But why?!" Lee wailed.

"B-bec-cause you're too unique for my tastes!" Sakura answered.

Then the quiet dude with long hair walked up to Sasuke…

"Hey, you…what's your name?" he asked with a hint of pride and superiority in his calm and gentle voice.

"I do not have the obligation to answer you." Sasuke countered mimicking what Gaiatsu said to him earlier.

_**[Soundtrack: Turn Over-Toshiro Masuda]**_

"Bakka!" Gaiatsu yelled out wanting to hit Sasuke but was held back by her struggling teammates. "You asked me the same way you dumb shit!"

"Hahaha! That girl called you a dumb shit! Hahaha…not so cool now eh Sasuke?" Naruto burst out between laughter.

"Don't even get ur hopes high!" she shot at Naruto.

"Let's go! This place is boring!" yoni complained.

"Whatever…let's go Kirimo." Gaiatsu said and they poofed off in different color smoke. (Gaiatsu- Grey, Kirimo- Dark brown, Yoni- red)

"Oooh! Nice!" Tenten commented…

tha end o first segmented piece^^

hope ya'll enjoyed it...maybe not...^^

second piece iz out already..third piece commin soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

just a random what if story....

written in a female's point of view...

if there are other chapters, it does not necessarily mean that it is the contiunuation...

it might just be another segmented imagination put in words...

many thanks to a friend for his help as well ^^

enjoy... ^^

Standing at the big double door window, she leaned sideways on the wall at the open windows as the nice cool breeze blew her hair in irregular curves.

It had been about a year since she had joined the Akatsuki…they were nice enough to give her a room of her owned…no, actually, she was given the new room because maybe Pein-sama got tired of her always being in the room when he comes to look for Konan nii-chan…Hahaha…it was funny actually how back then she had caught them in…in…not her bed…my bed...o.O.

Her relationship with the members of Akatsuki had grown great immensely ever since they found out she was not a male but a female and she was glad it did not go bad.

She was filled with many thoughts, she had not noticed when her room door opened and closed. She just kept staring at the full moon outside until she felt a hand on her shoulder…

She froze on her spot tense and quiet. It was not imagination…_it had to be real…the hand did not go away…_

"Why all the tension !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:新細明體; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:PMingLiU; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"\新細明體"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:新細明體; mso-font-kerning:1.0pt;} /* Page Definitions */ page {mso-page-border-surround-header:no; mso-page-border-surround-footer:no;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Gaiatsu?" the voice asked.

Turning, she stared at the person… "Oh! You…"

"Who else would it be?" Itachi asked.

"…dunno…" she replied. "…uh…err…so…why are you here anyway…"

"…have no idea…instincts telling me to check on you…maybe…is that okay enough to be a reason?" he asked as a quiet laughter erupted from his lips.

"…maybe…" she answered laughing quietly as well.

*dead silence as both of them watched the night sky*

"I like watching the starry night and the full moon. It's nice, peaceful and beautiful." !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:新細明體; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:PMingLiU; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"\新細明體"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:新細明體; mso-font-kerning:1.0pt;} /* Page Definitions */ page {mso-page-border-surround-header:no; mso-page-border-surround-footer:no;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Gaiatsu commented breaking the silence.

*more silence*

"I…I love you…" Itachi whispered and she tensed up again face starting to get red.

"……." Words refused to leave her lips.

"…can you be mine?..." he asked… "…that is…of course if you want…and maybe until you find someone else special to fill that gap…"

"I…I…d-don't know…I am so confused now and I don't know if I should get myself into more things…" she answered quietly looking down.

"…please…" came his response and she looked into his face only to see an innocent pleading look in his facial expression and honesty in his eyes. He was fully facing her now…his hands on her shoulders.

She surprised him by hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I do not know if I am confusing my feelings. I never had a partner before and nobody ever asked me that…" she said quietly still hugging him.

He returned her hug by pulling her closer. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yea. Hahaha…Request granted Uchiha." She said closing her eyes feeling his warmth that contradicted the feeling of her back against the cold wall…

Loosening his hug, he placed one hand on the wall beside her head and the other heading to her face…

Looking at her condition, he lifted her chin with his finger gently and slowly face her.. Then he look though her eye asking for what she desire..

All of a sudden she gently pushed him.. (why am I blushing) *blush all of a sudden*.. (and what is this feeling.. and why is my heart beating so fast) *huff*

"How can you hold your breathe for that long?!" she asked knowing his face was still very close to hers.

"You made me lost in your dazzling eye.. He said, a chuckle escaping from his mouth..

"more like you are lost in your own mind!" she said in a lower voice..

"…maybe…" he agreed smiling.

*pregnant pause…* (what is this suppose to mean?? * I'm asking a question*)

Silent entering the space.. then she look at him and notice that he was staring her the whole time.. that when both of them staring at each other and the world seems stop moving..

Suddenly he grab her hip and hold her closer to his body.. their eye are still staring at each other.. they can feel their breath and without hesitation he kiss her intensely..

Without a word or compromise.. she return back the kiss and hold him.. she feel the passion in the hot kiss.. without noticing.. her tongue was already inside his mouth..

He was melt in her action.. and he hold her even tighter.. the passionate kiss that was given to him make he lose control and losing a common sense..

He hold her to the ground and tugged at her blouse buttons opening them one by one…

She's didn't go against him... she let he do what he want to her… cause they both know what they desire...

next random segment comming soon ^^


End file.
